This project's aim is to perform controlled clinical therapeutic investigations on patients with various types of neoplastic diseases. From a large volume of patient resources, after appropriate and expert screening and evaluation, patients are entered into protocols that will assess the effectiveness of various therapeutic regimens. These include different doses, schedules and combinations of chemotherapeutic agents as well as combined modality programs. In addition, the project includes a concentrated study of various factors that are known to or suspected to influence the natural course of the disease studied. An additional important objective of the proposed work is to improve the organizational structure and expand cancer control activities into network and outlying community hospitals. This will provide expert clinical patient care and educational support to local community hospitals.